


The Dragon Riders

by OneDarkWish



Category: Eragon (2006), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, Character Death, Death, Dragon Annie, Dragon Mikasa, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Kinda based of Eragon, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Possible Character Death, Seme Eren, Smut, Top Eren, Uke Levi, ereri, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: The king was hated by many. A rebellion was started against him. Crowds of people would curse the man who sat in his great castle as they starved. But none of them went against the King. How could they go against the man who had tamed a dragon. The last one. It so thought.Levi Ackerman is on a hunt when he is suddenly stuck by a hard and quite heavy object in the shape of an oval. Thats the day his life changed.Eren Jaeger had found the object when fishing, tripping over a dark shaped oval thing to which he took back to his village. Thats the day his life changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made an IG! _onedarkwish_

Idk why I post so many stories, it just happens :/

 

Armin panted heavily as he gripped the reels, his horse galloping through the woods. The sky was dark and the moon shined through the valley of trees. The air was cool and the wind whipped Armin's blonde hair behind himself as he glanced back, urging the horse to go faster. It would seem as if he were a man on a stroll if it weren't for the shadows close behind him. The shadows seemed as if they were made of darkness itself, strange sounds falling from their mouths (if they had any) as they got closer and closer.   
Alongside these strange s creatures was a male, dirty blonde hair reaching his chin, and his chin had a beard which ran from one earlobe to the other. His eyes were an cold brown which were set on Armin. 

Armin urged the horse on faster. A bag clutched to his side, slightly weighing him down to the side but he clutched the reins tighter. He knew he wasn't gonna make it out of here. He just needed to buy himself time. To gain the right amount of power to send the Eggs away. Somewhere which wasn't here. Because anywhere else would be better than here.

His horse gave a pained shout as something pierced its back leg, causing it to tumble to the ground and Armin went down with it. He gasped as pain shot through him like a bullet as he made impact with the solid ground. 

He was surrounded.

There was no way he would be able to make it out. The tall male stood in front of him, towering over where he sat on the ground. Staring at him expectantly, he eyed the bag. 

"Give it here" he ordered and Armin spat at him. His eyes gleaming in determination and stubbornness. He'd never give it to him. Over his. Dead. Body. If he were to take the bag, everyone would be doomed, the king couldn’t have them. He had to do something. Luckily, he felt a surge of energy run through his veins and he knew it was time. 

"Too late, Zeke" he whispered and with that, a white light blinded them. The shadows scuttled backwards, trying to avoid the sudden brightness whilst others failed and disappeared with a screech. The tall male only growled as he covered his eyes, shielding them from the blinding light. As soon as it appeared it disappeared. All it left was a panting boy and the empty bag flat against the ground. Armin practically cheered inside. He'd accomplished his mission. He hadn't failed. He hadn't disappointed. 

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Zeke screeched as he ripped the bag from his grip, shaking it frantically as nothing fell out. His glare turned towards the slim boy who only grinned up at him. He growled angrily as h knelt next to him, grabbing strands of his blonde locks. "What have you done!?"

"They're gone... and you'll never be able to find them..." Armin gasped out weakly, chuckling at the others angered expression before his eyes widened, watching as Zeke pressed one of her painted fingernails against his collar. Seeming as though the black of the nail polish was slowly sweeping into and under Armins skin.

There was no one around to hear his screams of pain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eggs have disappeared but where had they gone? Who will find them and what will happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can probably tell, I change from Annie into zeke because... Reasons

Today was not Levi's day. He hadn't been able to catch a single thing. Even if he was able to find something, it'd always scatter off before he could aim. His bow was clutched in his left hand while the dozen of arrows he had was in a pouch attached to his back. He may have been small but didn't make him weaker than anyone. He was fast and he could knock a man twice his side out. Not that he liked to brag. Rarely anyone tried to pick a fight with him any way because he was supposedly 'young' to which he wasn't! He was turning 21 soon, they just didn't believe him because he was 160cm. Not that it mattered what they thought, he was surrounded by idiots. 

A noise broke his train of thought and he quickly notched an arrow on his bow quickly and knelt down, pointing it towards the direction he had heard it from. Instead of seeing an animal, he saw a silver rock like oval. It seemed as though it was... glowing. The light of the sun reflecting on the outer part. 

Without thinking, Levi walked over and curiously picked the item up, looking it over and knocking on it to see if it was hard. The outer part didn't budge but the sound coming from it meant that it was slightly hollow. Shoving the strange object in a piece of cloth and wrapping it, he set back to the village in a hurry. 

[At the Village]

Levi passed everyone as excitement traveled through his veins. Desperately wanting to show the butcher his catch. The butcher and him had a deal to which Levi would catch meat for him and the butcher would pay Levi for it. 

Walking into the run down looking shop, Levi put the cloth on the table right in front of the butcher. Meat hung on hooks everywhere around, all of them skinned and gutted, resulting in the room smelling like blood and meat and.... and just death. Levi didn't really like coming in here nor did he enjoy slaying animals, but he had to do it to make a living and his Uncle would murder him if he stopped the arrangement. 

"What's this?" Nile grunted whilst staring down at the cloth, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make out what was underneath the piece of material. Nile was pretty young to be a butcher -and an asshole at times- but damn was he good at it. Give him a knife and a rabbit and he'd skin it in seconds. Well that's what he's heard anyway, he didn't enjoy staying behind to watch it happen. He didn't have the stomach for it. 

Nile was 28 and extremely tall -which was probably because Levi was so short and barely reached his chin. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and his hair shirt and choppy. He was also married to the librarian, her name was Maria and she had to be one of the kindest people Levi had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was caring and was also usually the one who patched up his wounds when getting into a fight. Like he said before, he rarely gets into fights. Usually it's started because of his sarcastic and snarky comments, always offending someone. Not his fault they can't take a joke. Anyway

"I didn't catch anything but look what I found! Dunno what it is but could be worth a lot" He hurriedly unwrapped the piece of cloth whilst Nile leant forward to get a better look at it. When laying eyes on what the object was, Nile jumped back quickly, scrambling away from it as if it had burned him. "Nile? Are you okay-?"

"Get that out of here!" The older male snapped, desperately looking around to see if anyone was watching. Levi only stared in confusion, standing there and glancing from the egg and back up to Nile. 

"Nile what-" once again, Nile interrupted him

"Didn't you hear me!? Get that thing out of here before someone sees!!!" Stumbling forward, Nile tucked the cloth back over the egg, wrapping it up and shoving it in Levi's arms. "Don't tell anyone you've got it, just go straight back to where ya hunted and leave it where ya found it. Don't ever mention it to anyone, ya hear me boy!?" At Levi's silence, he grabbed the smaller mans collar and tugged him forward, causing Levi to slam against the table to which he let an angry growl. "Put. It. Back" 

And with that Levi was let go, walking back with a stumble and staring at Nile stunned. Without another word, he walked out as fast as he could, confused on what had just happened. Rubbing his hip which had hit the table, he stared down at the object wrapped in a piece of cloth. What was it?

As Levi walked away, Nile watched his back, still glancing around to make sure no one had seen. After making sure no one had actually seen what went down, he glanced back at the raven and silently prayed he'd make the right decision. He liked the boys company from time to time. Even though he was a little shit. 

[Back To Levi]

He hadn't thrown it away. He should've but he didn't. He didn't even know what it was. He knew he should have gone back to the forest and dumped it there, come back and imagine like nothing had happened, like Nile had said. But he was a stubborn little shit. He barely listened to his uncle lost of the time, so why listen to others? 

Walking towards the shed, he saw his uncle outside chopping wood with an axe. Now his uncle was like him personality wise but for appearance, they barely had anything in command expect their eyes. His Uncle Kenny was tall as fuck, taller than Nile and was practically a skyscraper to Levi. His dark hair was long as barely touched his shoulders, though for some reason he always wore a hat. He didn't have a bald spot or anything -Well Levi hoped, as he barley saw his uncle without the hat. He just always wore it. He had stumble on his chin and wrinkles on his forehead and along side his eyes whenever he smiled which was practically never. 

Trying to sneak to the shed undetected was stupid. No no one was ever able to sneak past or hide from an Ackerman.

"Where ya goin?" Kenny said without turning around, back still to him and bringing the axe down once again, slicing the block of wood in half in one go before moving on to the next. Levi sighed and turned towards his uncle, a frown adoring his face at his failure of sneaking past unnoticed.

"Going to the shed to put away my stuff" Kenny straightened up, rolling his shoulders as he dropped the axe beside him. Turning towards his nephew, Kenny glanced over Levi once before chuckling to himself.

"You didn't catch anything" it was more of a statement than a question but Levi nodded anyway. It was true. How the other knew this with just a glance was lost to him. "Monday's are always shit days to go Hunting anyway. Don't worry about cooking tonight either, we still have leftovers from that deer you caught the day before" 

Levi nodded and stood there until his uncle turned around and went back to chopping wood. Fast walking into the shed, he sighed and closed the door, leaning against it. 

"...." quickly dropping to his knees, he placed the blanket down and practically tore it open to see the oval shaped object. Now that he studied it more, it looked sort of beautiful, even without any light actually touching it, it shimmered. It looked worth a lot as well, Nile must have seen wrong because this rock-like-thing couldn't be dangerous at all. Unless you threw it at someone. But with how hollow it was, it'd probably break. 

"But... what are you...?" He murmured mostly to himself, gazing at the rock curiously as he knocked against the outer side of it once again. Only to be disappointed as nothing happened, only slightly rocking from the knock. Sighing, he laid back against the wood of the walls and stared up at the roof. He heard the stuttering of rats in the distance and inwardly groaned. He'd have to catch them so they would stop eating away the supplies. 

Crack

The sound seemed to echo, bouncing off the walls as Levi's head turned to snap towards the direction of where he heard the sound come from. From where he sat, he could see the rock he found start to shake, cracks starts to form along it and he panicked. He'd just found it, why was it breaking!? Did he do something wrong!? Was this because he knocked it!?

Cracking in half, something fell out of it and Levi scurried back as it moved. Small noises coming from it as it's body trembled, it's skin (if you could call it that) was bumpy and sort of looked like... scales? They seemed smooth and glinted in the little light which made it through the gaps of the wooden shed. It's as we're closed and- holy shit were those wings!? 

Attached to its back were wings, probably the length of his forearm. They were thin and instead of a silverish grey like the rest of its body, they had a light blue hue to it. 

It staggered to its legs- 4 of them, atleast it didn't have 8 which was a good start, he didn't wanna start dealing with huge weird spiders with wings. Levi leaned forward, curiosity getting the better of him as he watched it struggle to stand. After many failed attempts of trying to balance on its legs, it was finally able to stand. It opened its eyes, his steel grey eyes made contact with dark blue ones and the thing chirped. Stumbling over towards Levi who smiled down at it. It looked so innocent as it sat in front of him, wide eyes staring up at him.

Slowly and carefully so he could not scare it off, he held his hand out, hoping to be able to pet it without his hand being torn to shreds. It scurried away from his hand for a second but didn't hesitate to come back, trying to lean up to the touch.

Which a small laugh, levi placed his hand on its head. A white light blinded him as pain erupted from his wrist to the rest of his body. He felt himself fall back as everything went dark. 

[100 Miles away]

Eren whooped as he caught another fish, being the fifth today and he still had another hour left before the sun started to set. Reeling it in, he grinned in accomplishment as he saw the big creature, it was wriggling on the hook and continuously tried jumping away as it was brought above water and was practically hanging there. He placed it in a hand-made basket made from twigs, he put the lid on and stared out at the water. 

His smile was large and bright and he sucked in a breath. He loved coming here because he loved the smell and loved catching fish. Yeah, maybe the smell of fish wasn't so great but he loved the salty sent that blew with the wind. And catching fish was not only a hobby, it was to feed his mother. She was the most kindest and beautiful person he had met.

It was true. He wasn't bias.... that much. But she always cared for him and was always there or him, barely raised her voice at him unless he got himself seriously injured or in trouble which tended to happen a lot with him. So... yeah she actually does raise her voice a lot but he's not surprised. He is a little shit.

But she raised him alone and did a fine job at doin so. His father had gone to fight for the war as a soldier but had died. Most would probably think his father was heroic for fighting for the king. But it was exactly the opposite. Eren's father had fought against the king and to him he was the most heroic man who had ever lived. The king was many things but a hero was not one of them. He was selfish, power hungry, greedy and just a plain old fart. 

Shaking his head, he frowned as he heard a snap behind him and turned around just in time to see the basket fall to pieces and the fish flop around. Aw come on, he'd worked really hard on that. He tried grabbing the fish but they ended up slipped out of his grip, one of them even managing to give him a nice tail slap on the face. Frantically wiping his face, he watched as the fish managed to worm their way back into the water and swim free. Those slime bastards.

Grumbling, he turned to see why his basket had fallen apart and what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. 

It was... a black rock. It looked pretty stupid if you asked him. But it also looked like it would be a cool decoration. So without hesitation he picked it up and set off back home, whistling a tune his mother would always sing to him when he was younger at times when he struggled to fall asleep.

[At Eren's Village]

The village was small and in the middle of nowhere. The closest village was about 30 miles away and most of the people in this town were fat overgrown alone who always looked at the king for protection. It honestly disgusted him and he told his mom that when he turned 20, he'd get them out of here, unfortunately he still had 2 more years to go. And unluckily since he was 18, he was fit to become a soldier. The king wasn't tortuous so he gave a choice if they wanted to join the army or not. But if they did choose to, their family would be paid and fed for their services. 

That was why everyone expected him to become a soldier because everyone knew he and his mother was struggling with money. He wouldn't dare to though, he couldn't leave his mother. Even though many times she would insist, he knew how easy it was for her to tire. So he would stay and look after her. 

Walking through the village, he hid his findings in the pocket of his jacket was surprisingly could just fit the rock. Hiding it from anyone's view. He saw soldiers walking through the village and groaned inwardly and tried to walk past them unnoticed. Which did work but it was only because there was a bit of commotion going on. Frowning, he stopped and stared, wanting to see what was going on.

2 Guards were arguing with s man sitting down. His hair was tidy and clean and trimmed, he wore a ratty coat over his clothing which was probably really expensive but the Guards were only sworn to the king. They didn't care about anyone else. Especially this man of who they accusing of thievery. That's when Eren noticed chickens hanging from the roof from strings.

He saw one of the guards place the tip of his sword to the Blondes neck after he sarcastically told the story of how he got them to the men, who pushed against the flat of the blade to move it away and brought out a blade. Eren grinned at his actions and watched patiently, wanting to see what would happened. The Guards grunted and tensed, readying themselves for a fight. 

Eren saw the other man glance at him and he only grinned back. The blonde huffed and shrugged "take them" he hummed and cut them all down with a swipe of his blade. The guards shoved him out of the way and picked up the chickens, marching out of there. Probably to eat them. Because of the 'Authority of the king and all that shit, blah blah' which was absolute bullshit. 

After noticing that all the commotion had died down, he made his way back home. 

Pushing the front door open, he opened his arms just in time for his mother to jump at him. Hugging, Eren smiled happily as he buried his face in her hair. Leaning back, his mother smiled and leant back before blinking confused. 

"What happened with fishing? Did you not catch anything?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him. She was pretty short, shorter than him atleast. But he guessed he was pretty tall for his age. Her hair was brown which streaks of grey hairs which didn't make her any less beautiful to him. It was tied loosely so it could hang on and over her right shoulder. The pieces which were too short to be tied hanged and framed her face. He'd gotten her eyes from here and practically everything else. Except for the chest, he was definitely a boy. 

"No uh... something crashed into my basket and it tore right through it, the fish got away" Eren pouted, the story seemed absolutely ridiculous and his mother seemed to think so as well as she hid her mouth behind her hand, trying to muffle her laughter. She failed. 

"I got proof! See!" He brought the rock out of his pocket and placed it on the table. It rocked slightly and he pointed at it. "This is what hit my basket! It practically tore it to shreds, and I even got slapped in the face from one of the fishes tails when I tried grabbing it! Which let me tell you wasn't nice" whilst he rambled, he didn't notice his mother go silent and stare at the rock with wide shocked eyes. He only noticed when she reached forward to run her fingers across it slowly.

"Wow... it's beautiful... it's been so long since I've seen...." she breathed in shakily, hands coming to lift up the egg and place it in Eren's arms. "This is yours Eren, you need to look after it, it doesn't matter if it doesn't crack for you, just look after it okay?" She muttered quickly and frantically, eyes staring at him pleadingly and he nodded hesitantly, confused on what was happening. 

"I-I promise... but what do you mean? What is this?" He asked her, eyebrows furrowed together as she sighed in relief at his promise. 

"It's not a rock, it's a-" as sound interrupted her and they both stared down at the thing in Eren's arms. Carla gapped down at it as cracks formed while Eren stared in surprise. A head managed to poke out and Eren screamed. Arms automatically letting go of it while Eren's mom quickly caught it, frowning at his actions before going back to staring at he head poking out of the egg. 

"OH MY GOSH ITS AN EGG! WHAT IS THAT!?" He squawked, stumbling back to press himself against the wall, trying to get as far as he could away from it. "WHY'RE YOU HOLDING IT MOM!? IT COULD BE POISONOUS!!! OR IT COULD LIKE... BREATH FIRE" as if to prove his point, the thing sneezed and a small sliver of fire came from its mouth. Eren screamed again. 

[20 minutes later]

"So you're telling me.... that's a dragon...?" Eren said for about the 10th time while his mother nodded with a sigh. "Uh mom... I... think you're going crazy... there's only one dragon and it's the king and that can definitely not be a dragon and it definitely did NOT choose me to be its master or something because I'm gonna have to pass. I'm the worst person it could've chosen because-"

Carla got annoyed and grabbed Eren's arm and placed it on top of the dragons head gently but swiftly. The dragon was small and it's scales were a mix of black and grey. It's eyes were like obsidian and it was extremely adorable. Continuously making squeaking noises as it glared at everything that wasn't Carla or Eren. 

A flash of bright light and Eren tumbled to the ground unconscious. The dragon squawked in panic and jumped down, curling into a ball on Eren's chest and staring down at him in worry. On his collar there was a mark of a swirl and Carla just sighed. Knowing she couldn't move Eren unless she wanted to irritate the dragon. So she made herself some tea. 

~~~~

When all this occurred, the blonde from earlier that day gasped, surging up as his eyes widened. 

~

The king gripped the arms of his thrones as anger spread through his veins, knowing already that Zeke had failed him. 

~

Armins eyes opened as he gasped, a smile slowly slipping on to his face as his eyes closed once again. Knowing the dragons had chosen their riders. Zeke walked in and growled "what have you done" he hissed

"You're too late..." he screamed as pain surged through him and Zeke looked through his mind.


End file.
